Graduation Fire
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Graduation. The first step to the rest of your lives. Not if you go to McKinley... AU Season 3 Graduation
1. Chapter 1

**Set at Graduation. Season 3...**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

They had done it! Graduated. They had actually graduated. They were officially done with McKinley High and headed out to chase their dreams. After stepping by their lockers, The Glee Club and Will entered the Choir room, for one last meeting.

'Well, guys... This is it. You're officially no longer my students. It's been an honor teaching each and everyone of you who are leaving us today...' Will trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.A sniffle broke the silence and Finn turned his head to look at his fiancee.

'Rach, come here' he murmured, his arm pulling her towards him, as she started to sob on his shoulder. It wasn't long before Kurt was crying, causing Blaine to rush and hug him. Once Rachel had got herself under control, she sniffled and stood up, wiping her tears and facing the Glee Club.

'I don't really know what to say' she said, looking at everyone in the room. 'I guess this is it. We're done. Finito. I always knew I was going to part of something special when I joined Glee, and I have. I've met some wonderful friends, some who are continuing on our journey in New York... But most of all, it brought me Finn. And couldn't thank this club enough, if we hadn't started the club, we wouldn't be here now, waiting to be married' Rachel said, her eyes shining with unshed tears and complete love for Finn, making Finn's heart swell in his chest. 'We will stay in touch with each other, won't we?' asked Rachel, looking at everyone.

'Of course we will' said Kurt, but Rachel could tell from the tone of his voice that he didn't believe her. Rachel sighed and sat back down next to Finn, clasping her hand in Finn's and resting her head on his shoulder...

* * *

'Where is Rachel? She's the one who wanted to open them together' said Kurt, as he paced the now empty choir room, later that day. Everyone else had gone to get their yearbooks signed, but Kurt, Finn and Rachel had decided to open their results.

'She'll be here! Calm down and stop pacing!' Finn told him. Kurt stopped and glared him.

'How are you so calm? What if none of us get in? Rachel will grief stricken, I'll be inconsolable and you'll be comforting Rachel while trying to come up with a plan to make her feel better!' Kurt snapped. Finn's nostrils flared and he set his jaw, folding his arms.

'Excuse me? If none of us get in? I can guarantee Rach will get in! Have you seen her talent?' Finn questioned Kurt, trying to hold back on his anger.

'Alright fine! What if one of us don't get in?' Kurt rephrased his earlier question. Finn was about it answer when there was a loud bang what echoed through the halls of McKinley.

'What the hell was that?' Finn asked, pulling Kurt behind him. He rushed to the door and opened it, seeing students rushing down the corridors, screaming and squealing. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?' he yelled. A junior stopped and told him.

'The canteen is on fire and it's heading this way!' he yelled. Finn swore and ducked back into the choir room, grabbing Kurt and shoving hm out into the hallway and towards the entrance.

'What's happened?' Kurt asked, wrestling free of Finn's grip. Finn focused on following the other students, to get to freedom.

'The school's on fire! Great way to graduate!' Finn said, the last part laded with sarcasm. Kurt's eyes grow wide at Finn's word. He had never been so relived to see the outside of school before. Student's littered the school grounds, as did the Senior years parents. Finn and Kurt rushed over to Carole and Burt, reassuring them they were okay.

'ATTENTION! EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE GRADUATES! GET IN YOUR TUTORIAL GROUPS NOW!' Principal Figgins screamed into a megaphone. Thankfully, most of the Glee Club, excluding Puck, Artie, Blaine and Sam, were in the same tutorial. As they rushed to their form groups, Finn's mobile started ringing.

'Baby, where are you? I can't see you in the crowd' Finn asked, trying to find Rachel in massive crowd of students and parents.

_'Finn?'_ Rachel choked out. Finn's heart nearly stopped.

'Rach? Where are you?' he asked, terrified of the answer. He gripped the phone to his ear.

_'Finn! I can't... I can't breathe...'_ Rachel choked out on the other end of the line. Finn heard a thud on Rachel's end of the line. Fear jostled through his veins.

'RACHEL!'

_'Toilets... Canteen...'_ he only just made out her voice. Fear was rooting him to the ground. Rachel was trapped! His fiancee!. He looked round and ducked out of sight. Once he made round the back of the school, he could see the smoke billowing out of the canteen. He swallowed hard, before he climbed the drain pipe and climbed onto the small roof.

'RACH!' he shouted. He looked round and grabbed a long, metal pipe and climbed down the drain pipe on the other side, not hearing Kurt and Blaine screaming his name, as they skidded to a stop in front of the drain pipe.

'OI! KURT, BLAINE, GET BACK OVER HERE!' Schuester screamed, as he spotted them.

'IT'S FINN! HE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE!' Kurt screamed back...

* * *

Finn lifted the metal pipe above his head and smashed the glass in. He made sure it was all gone before he chucked it down on the concrete. He heaved himself up onto the window ledge, seeing Rachel laid on the floor, unconscious.

'Rachel!' he shouted, managing to climb through the window and jump down, without falling. He rushed towards her and fell to his knees besides her. He rolled her over gently, stroking her face. He scooped her up in his arms and headed for the door, swearing as he saw the flames on the side of the door. He walked backwards, knowing he had to get Rachel out of there or he would be burying her instead of marrying her. He dug into his pocket and brought out his phone.

'It's okay I'll get us out of here!' Finn said, dialing Kurt's number. Luckily, for him, Kurt picked up straight away.

_'FINN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?'_ Kurt screamed

'LISTEN! I need you to get-' Finn never got to finish his sentence, as loud explosion rocketed through the school...

* * *

**R&R xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! Love you all! **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

The thing Finn was aware of, when he awoke, was that he couldn't breathe. He started to choke on something what was down his throat. He lifted his hand, trying to pull whatever it was, but someone stopped him.

'Finn, it's okay. Just give me a minute' said a familiar voice. He couldn't open his eyes, like they were forbidding him from doing so. He forced them open and he started to panic. He heard something starting to bleep faster, his right hand going to his left one, feeling the cannula that was in the back of his hand.

'FINN!' shouted Kurt, trying to calm to grab his hand away, but Finn pushed him away. Just then, Kurt disappeared and a nurse came into view, ordering him to calm down. Once the nurse had disconnected the breathing tube and checked his vital organ and blood pressure, she left the room, leaving Finn with Kurt, Carole and Burt.

'Oh darling! Thank god you're okay!' Carole fretted. Finn groaned and clutched his ribs, crying out in pain. 'Careful, darling! You had a serious accident and you need to be careful!' Carole said, causing Finn to look at her.

'Accident? What accident?' Finn asked, his voice dry and hoarse from not talking.

'Do you remember what happened? Two weeks ago? Graduation-'

'TWO WEEKS?' Finn cut across Kurt's explanation, his eyes wide. 'I've been knocked out for two weeks?' he asked, watching as Kurt nodded. Finn took a moment for the information to sink in, before he remembered what happened. 'Jesus Christ, RACH! WHERE IS SHE?' he yelled, fear suddenly stabbing him in the chest, although that could've been from the broken rib he had sustained.

'Finn, careful!' scolded Kurt

'Don't tell me to be careful! Where's Rachel?' Finn yelled, struggling with the hospital bedsheets in his haste to get out of the bed.

'Finnegan Christopher Hudson, calm yourself down!' Carole scolded her son, Finn glared at her, but did as she told him to do.

'Mom, where is she?' he asked, his voice low and thick with emotion as thoughts whirled round his head...

* * *

Kurt wheeled Finn down the hallway, the atmosphere tense. After fighting with his mother, Finn ordered Kurt to get him a wheelchair and take him to Rachel, otherwise he would go himself and cause himself more hurt by walking. Carole had given up and stormed out of the room after Finn wouldn't listen to her and that had been about two hours ago.

'Right this is the room, but Finn, you've got to be prepared for the sight okay?' Kurt told him. Finn glared up at him, silently telling him to open the door. Just as Kurt pushed the door handle down, a nurse stopped him.

'Excuse me! Are you a relative of Ms Berry?' Nurse Jackson asked

'Yeah, he's her fiancee' Kurt said, watching as the nurse's eyebrow raised. She looked as though she was about to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. She debated over whether or not to let them in, before she nodded.

'You have half an hour, before you go back to your own ward' Nurse Jackson said, making Finn nod. 'Just be aware that she's still the same the girl underneath the wires. The sight can be a bit scary at first' Nurse Jackson told Finn, who nodded. Nurse Jackson opened the door slowly and Kurt wheeled Finn in. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from a lamp on Rachel's bedside cabinet. Kurt wheeled Finn up to the bed and helped him into the chair besides the bed.

'Do you want me to wait outside? Let you have a bit of time alone?' Kurt asked, making Finn nod. Kurt squeezed his shoulder, before he left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Finn looked down at the unconscious figure of Rachel, seeing so many tubes and wires connected to her.

'Rachel? Can you hear me? Please wake up! I need you to wake up!' Finn said, his voice thick with emotion. Rachel made no indication of movement that meant she had heard him. He looked at her face, which had cuts and bruises and stitches from where the rubble had caught her. He knew he shouldn't touch her, but the piece of hair was begging to be tucked back behind her ear.

'Wondered how long it would take for you to be here' Finn let out a shout of surprise as Leroy stepped from the shadows. A hand went his heart, as he tried to calm it.

'Jesus, Couldn't you have given me a warning that you were here?' Finn asked, sitting back down.

'Thought you wanted a few minutes alone with her. How are you?' Leroy asked, as he sat down in the other chair on the other side of the bed.

'I'm alright. A broken rib and some bruising, but I'll live... What's the diagnosis with Rach? Is she going to be okay?' Finn asked.

'We don't know. She inhaled a lot of smoke and had some internal bleeding...' Leroy said, seeing no point in lying to his daughter fiancee.

'And? There's something else, I know there is. What is it?' Finn asked, dreading the answer.

'When she was in surgery, she lost a lot of blood... The doctors had to induce a coma to give her body the best chance of healing' Leroy answered

'So, when she will wake up?' Finn asked, gripping Rachel's hand

'When the Doctor's decide to' Leroy told him. Finn looked at Rachel, his breathing ragged as he tried to keep hold of his emotions. Leroy watched him and got up, making his way over to his future son-in-law. 'She's going to be fine, Finn. It's okay to cry' he told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn shook his head.

'No, I can't be weak. I have to be strong. for her, and for me'

'Finn-'

'No, I'm not gonna cry! I have to be strong' Finn said, taking a deep breath as he felt his self restraint breaking, and calming himself down. He gripped Rachel's hand and stared at her face, willing her to open her eyes and come back to him...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for an update?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

A week had passed and there had been no sign of improvement from Rachel. Finn hadn't left her until Carole had Burt to drag Finn physically from the room and to car, so he could get some sleep and some rest, as he had been discharged three days after he woke up. Finn hadn't taken too kindly to that and had sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night to go back to the hospital to be her. Carole had woken up in a panic and the panic hadn't stopped until Kurt had phoned her and told her where he was.

'Come on, baby! Wake up' Finn murmured, as he sat in the chair, holding her hand like he had been since the day he woke up and found out. The door opened and a nurse walked in, to check Rachel's vital signs, writing them down on a clipboard before walking out of the room, making Finn sigh and slump back into the chair. The door opened again and Finn twisted, seeing Kurt enter the room.

'Knew you'd be here. Your Mom wants you home' he told Finn

'Tough. I'm not leaving this room until she's awake' Finn snapped. Kurt groaned.

'You have to come home sometime, you know!'

'No, I don't! I've told you and Mom and Burt repeatedly-'

'FINN! You've haven't been home in a week! You've barely even changed out them clothes and you've barely eaten! What will Rachel say when she wakes up? Huh? She'll probably send you straight home to get a decent meal and a shower and change of clothes!' Kurt argued loudly, looking up at Finn, as somewhere during the argument, Finn had stood up and he was towering over Kurt.

'Do I look like I give a shit?' Finn asked

'No, but you look like someone who is going turning into a frigging ghost! You're pale, you're gaunt! You need food, Finn. Nothing will happen to Rachel while you eat! It's Rachel. She'll dramatize everything-'

'DRAMATIZE?' Finn yelled

'YES! Okay! You know what she's-' A long, motionless sound filled the room, causing Finn and Kurt to look round the room. It was only when Finn saw the flat line on Rachel's monitor, that he panicked.

'NO! NO! YOU DON'T! COME BACK! RACH, COME BACK!' Finn yelled, grabbing Rachel's hand. Finn fought against the Doctors, as they dragged him back and out of the room. Kurt held him back, as he attempted to get back into the room...

* * *

'Wonder how Rachel is? I mean it's been three weeks since the fire and she's still not woken up...' Blaine, asked Mercedes, Puck, Artie and Tina, as they sat in Breadstix. No one answered him, all lost in their thoughts.

'Wouldn't Kurt have told? I mean, Finn has barely left the hospital' Puck said, after a few minutes of silence, taking a sip of his coffee.

'Kurt won't tell me anything because Finn hasn't contacted anyone about her condition' Blaine replied

'Where is Kurt anyway?' Tina asked, looking at Blaine.

'Gone to the hospital to get Finn back home' Blaine. Puck frowned.

'Isn't that pointless though?' he asked. Before Blaine could answer, his phone started to vibrate and ring. He dug it out of his pocket and stared at the screen before answering.

'Hey babe, what's happening? You got him home?' Blaine asked, as he stood up to take the phone call in private. The others watched him go, watching as he spoke to Kurt.

'Did they ever find out what started the fire?' Puck asked

'Nah, the investigation is still ongoing' said Mercedes, not looking up from her phone as she texted Sam.

'Well, are they any closer? to discovering?' Puck continued

'Nope, not what I hear of' Mercedes replied, tucking her phone back in her pocket. Just then, Blaine snapped his phone shut and walked over to the gang, his face pale.

'Blaine? What's happened?' asked Tina, as Blaine sat down.

'Oh my god, Its Berry isn't it?' Puck said. Everyone looked at Blaine then, sitting forward in their chairs.

'Yeah, It's Rachel' Blaine said, his voice shaky...

* * *

'Is she okay?' Finn asked, shooting up from the chair next to Kurt, the second the doctor stepped out of the room.

'She's fine. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her over night, see how she is and then see about waking her up' said the doctor. Finn nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Can I see her?' he asked. The doctor nodded and Finn rushed back into the room. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, which the doctor noticed.

'Brother too in love to leave her bedside?' he questioned Kurt, who nodded.

'Way too in love' Kurt joked, smiling. The doctor smiled, before nodding and walking away. Kurt stood up and looked though the window. He saw Finn sat in the chair, his back to him and sighed. He knew there was no way Finn would be coming home now, so he set off down the corridor, in search for a cafe...

* * *

'Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me? Don't ever do that!' Finn told Rachel. Even though she was unconscious, he was choosing to believe she could hear him. 'I love you, okay. And even though I didn't get accepted into New York, I'm still coming with you and Kurt. I'm going to watch you become the star you always have been! And nothing is going to get in way of this. We'll get married, live in a little shoebox apartment and we'll live happily ever... Just like we've planned.' Finn continued. He wiped away a tear and cleared his throat, before continuing. 'I might not be destined for stardom like you, but I am going to make you proud of me, baby. I promise you! Now, wake up and we can start making our reams a reality! C'mon sweetheart, please! For me!' It was only then that Finn finally cracked and let his emotions take over him and once the tears started, they wouldn't stop...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this for a few days! Had other ideas running through my head.**

**Hope they chapter makes up for it!**

**One more to go after this one! **

**Enjoy :D X**

* * *

The next morning, Finn awoke slowly. He yawned and lifted his head, sighing as he saw Rachel still unconsious. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb gently, knowing how it kept her calm. Just then, the door opened and a two Doctor's walke din

'Good morning, Mr Hudson' said Nurse Rawson

'Morning. And please call me Finn' Finn replied, smiling. Nurse Rawson nodded and talked quietly to the other Doctor in the room, so Finn wouldn't hear.

'Finn, would you mind stepping outside for a minute while we just take some notes?' asked Doctor Smith. Finn chuckled.

'I'll move, but I'm not leaving' he said, reaching up to kiss Rachel's forehead. 'I'll be right here, okay?' he whispered to her. He moved, so the nurse could take results on Rachel's vital signs. Once was done, Finn moved into back place next to her bed and re took her hand.

'I'm back, babe' he told Rachel, resuming his stroking on her hand. Just then, he saw the Doctor pull a syringe out of a compact case and held it up to the light.

'Whoa! What's that?' Finn asked, not wanting the needle anywhere near Rachel if it was hurtful.

'It's just the medicine to bring Rachel round' the Doctor chuckled, making Finn relax.

'Oh... Okay' he said. He watched as the Doctor injected the medicine into Rachel, reassuring Rachel that he was there. Once the Doctor had injected the medicine, he threw it away safely and then went back to Rachel.

'Okay, she should start coming round in about two hours. In the meantime...' he turned to face Finn. 'I suggest you should go and get something to eat' he finished, making Finn chuckle.

'I'm not leaving her side' he said, focusing on Rachel again.

'Finn, nothing will happen to her while your gone, I promise. I can get one of my colleagues to come and sit with her while your gone' Doctor Smith said. Finn sighed and looked at the nurse and doctor, before looking at Rachel.

'Okay fine. But I'm coming straight back' Finn warned. He leant up to kiss Rachel on the forehead, before reluctantly leaving the room to feed himself...

* * *

An hour later, Finn arrived back to Rachel's room, seeing a nurse sat with Rachel just like Doctor Smith had promised. He opened the door and smiled.

'Thank you' he said sincerely. The elderly nurse smiled

'Not a problem, young one. Beautiful love' she said, before she headed out of the room, with a smiling Finn staring after her. He shook his head slightly and back in the seat next to Rachel's bed.

'I'm back, baby' he said, stroking her hand. He gazed up at her and sighed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He used his free hand to dig it out of his jacket and opened up the text message from his Mom.

_Sender: Mom_

_Are you coming home today? You need to tak care of yourself. Rachel won't be happy xx_

Finn sighed and typed a one handed reply.

_Sender: Finn_

_Don't know yet. Text you if I am xx_

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, going back to staring at Rachel. 'Come on, Rach. Wake up. Please just wake up and show me that everything's going to be okay' he murmured, lifting her hand and grazing his lips along the back of it. A knock came to the door and Finn twisted his head to see Rachel's fathers in the doorway.

'Haven't you left?' asked Leroy, slightly shocked that Finn was there. Finn shook his head.

'Son, you have being taking care of yourself haven't you?' Hiram asked, as he and Leroy dragged up some chairs on the other side of Rachel's bed.

'Yeah' Finn partly lied. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, but he was glad when Leroy and Hiram dropped the subject.

'So how has she been? Any change?' asked Hiram, holding his daughters hand, looking at Finn who shook his head.

'Nope. Not since yesterday' Finn said, before remembering this morning. 'Oh, they gave her medicine to bring her round' Finn said, looking at Leroy and Hiram.

'Good. That's good. The house has been too quiet without her around' Leroy said making Finn and Hiram laugh and smile. 'Don't tell her that' he added as an after thought.

'She probably heard you' Finn joked, smiling. Just then, he felt movement in his hand. He looked down and looked at her hand.

'Finn? What wrong?' Leroy asked, instantly getting worried. Finn didn't answer. He looked from Rachel to her hand, to Rachel again.

'Rachel? Can you hear me?' Finn asked 'Move your hand if you can hear me!' he said, quickly moving his gaze to her hand. Her finger moved just a fraction of an inch, but Finn caught the movement.

'Finn, what is happening?' demanded Hiram

'Her fingers moving!' Finn said, trying not to get his hopes up...

* * *

It was at least another hour before they got anymore sign of movement from Rachel. Finn was explaining to Leroy and Hiram about his future, when Finn felt movement in his hand. He stopped talking and looked down at his hand, then up at Rachel.

'Rach? Can you hear me?' he asked. He felt the flicker of her hand again and stood up. 'Rach, come on. Try and open your eyes for me!' Finn continued to plead. He felt more movement in his hand and then saw the flicker of eyelid moving. 'Come on, Rachel!' he said. Hiram nudged Leroy to go get a Doctor, while Finn brought her round. A choking sound sounded through the air, as Rachel's senses went on high alert. She started to panic and gripped the breathing tube that was helping her breath, trying to pull it.

'Rach, calm down! Calm down, your going to hurt yourself!' Finn shouted, trying to block out the noise Rachel was making. Just then, Finn found himself being dragged backwards as the nurse and doctor from earlier, helped Rachel calm down and disconnected some of the equipment. Once they had checked her over and taken notes, they left the room.

'Finn!' she whispered, her throat felt like sandpaper. Finn moved then, going back to his chair.

'Hey baby!' he said, his voice full of emotion, his thumbs stroking both of her cheeks. Rachel's hands wrapped round Finn's wrist and smiled.

'Hey' she whispered, tears escaping down her cheeks

'Don't cry, babe, It's okay' he reassured her, hearing the door close behind him, knowing Leroy and Hiram were giving them some space.

'Sorry. I'm just happy. Happy that you were here. All the time and never moved' Rachel whispered, clearing her throat. Finn looked round the room, spotting the water and a cup. He gently let go of Rachel and poured her a drink.

'If there were any straw, it'd be better. I don't want to hurt you' Finn said, making Rachel smile.

'Put the drink down' she said, watching as he did. She moved slowly to the side of her bed, patting the space next to her. 'Lie down with me' she whispered, coughing.

'You sure? I don't want to hurt you' Finn repeated, making Rachel nod. Finn gently laid down on the bed, gently pulling Rachel so she was propped on his chest.

'Much better' she rasped. Finn grabbed the water and helped her drink it, supporting the cup for her as she was still coming round. Once she had drunk a few mouthfuls, she gently pushed the cup away and cleared her throat.

'You okay?' Finn asked, setting the water down on the cabinet and wrapping his arms round her.

'Yeah... I'm sorry for scaring you, when I... you know...' Rachel trailed off, not needing to complete the sentence.

'You don't have to apologize. You're here with me now. It's fine' Finn said, his lips grazing her head, as he felt content for the fist time in three weeks...

* * *

'So, how is Blaine?' asked Carole, as she, Burt and Kurt sat round the table, that evening. Kurt nodded, as he chewed his food.

'He's good. He says hi' Kurt answered his step mother's question, after he had swallowed his food. Carole smiled and took a sip of her red wine. Just then, the front door opened and Finn walked in, humming happily.

'Evening family! What's for tea?' he asked, as his stomach growled. Carole looked slightly shocked at Finn's sudden reappearance, but pointed to the microwave where a plate was covered in tin foil for him. He took the tin foil off and warmed the plate up, before sitting down and started eating, pausing as he saw everyone looking at him.

'What?' he asked, through a mouthful of food, making his Mom scowl.

'What are you doing here?' Kurt asked. Finn raised an eyebrow.

'I live here, don't I? Or have you rent my room out?' Finn asked sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes and Finn sighed and swallowed his food.

'Rachel woke up, finally. She sent me home because she found out I haven't been eating or taking care of myself properly' Finn said, as he took a drink from his cup of water. Kurt snorted quietly.

'Karma' Kurt muttered, popping a potato in his mouth, making Finn glare at him.

'Shut up' he retaliated. Kurt opened his mouth, but Carole cut across him.

'Okay, no arguing please!' she said, making peace between the boys, before turning to Finn. 'How is Rachel?' she asked.

'She's okay. She's spending some times with her Dads, so she's in good hands' Finn replied, eating some more food, making Carole smile.

'I'm glad. Now, will we see more of you now, that Rachel is awake?' Carole asked her son, who chuckled.

'Yes, you will' he said, smiling at her. Carole smiled at her son, seeing the light back in his eyes that Rachel always brought...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou for all your review on this story! You guys are the best! Sending love to you all xx**

**Ready for the last chapter?**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Finn never thought he'd be here. He thought after everything they went through, they'd live happily ever after, but it seems fate had another way, a cruel way. On what would've have been their moving day to New York, was now a funeral day. The weather even matched the mood that everyone in. Grief had struck everyone in their own way, but he almost never made it to the church.

_Flashback_

_'Hunny, you have to go. For her! She wouldn't want this' Carole said to her son, who was curled up on his bed, clutching Rachel's dressing gown to his chest with tears running like a river down his cheeks._

_'I can't! I can't go!' Finn cried, his body shaking violently with sobs. It killed Carole to see her son like this, but she knew if he didn't go, he would regret for the rest of his life._

_'You can. Find the strength she gave to you and use it, Finn! You'll regret it for the rest of your life you don't!' Carole told him. It was a few minutes before Finn sniffled and slowly rose from the bed._

_'I'm doing this for her, no one else!' he choked out. Carole nodded and watched as he straightened out his tux, the one he wore that day on Bow Bridge when he wanted her back before he doomed their chances at winning Nationals and landing them 12th place, and grabbed his speech._

_'Let's go, hunny. Come on' Carole said, gently to her son, placing a hand on his arm as she followed him out of his room..._

_End of Flashback_

'We'll wait at the car. Take as long as you want' Carole told her son, stroking his arm, before she followed Burt and Kurt to the car, leaving Finn himself.

'How could you do this to me? We're supposed to be in New York right now, sorting out our apartment!' Finn spat out, feeling the anger raising in his chest. He sat down on the ground, not caring that it had started raining and was getting his suit wet. He didn't how long he was sat in silence for, but he never wanted to move.

'We were supposed to grow old together, Rach! You were supposed to become the next Broadway sensation and I was to supposed to become a film director! We were supposed to start a family, get married! Live our happily ever after! Show everyone that we were it, endgame! No matter where we ended up... Whether it was back in Lima or London...What am I supposed to do without you? You were my life, the reason I woke up every morning feeling invincible!' Finn cried, his tears mixing in with the rain, as he finally grieved for his soul-mate's passing...

* * *

Finn had gone back home. He didn't really want to face anyone at the wake and he certainly didn't want to face Leroy and Hiram, who were utterly broken like him. He knew it was selfish, but everyone grieves in different ways and he wanted to do it private. He curled up on his bed, throwing his tie on the floor and grabbing Rachel's dressing gown, tucking it under his chin, breathing in her scent.

'It's been seven days since you paralyzed me, Rach! What am I supposed to do?' he spoke, out loud. He could feel a headache coming on and tiredness. He hadn't really slept since Leroy had called him to tell him Rachel had passed away. He was furious with himself and Leroy (when he had finally accepted the news) for telling him to go home and get some sleep. He felt his eyes flutter shut and he fell into a torturous dream, one where he and Rachel were happy and living the life they should have lived.

_'So, what should we do now?' asked Rachel, as she lay on Finn's chest, the sheet on the bed wrapped round them as they lay tangled in the sheets._

_'Well, first I need to recuperate and second, we need to finish putting everything away or it'll never get done' he said, as he caught his breath. Rachel smiled and snuggled deeper into her lovers chest._

_'Can we do that tomorrow? I quite content here, with you in OUR shoebox apartment' she whispered, her finger gripping his head and pulling his head down to meet her lips. _

_'Mmm I love you, Rachel' he mumbled, as their lips separated. Rachel didn't answer. Her eye were closed thought. 'Rach, you can't fall asleep on me! I'm not that boring am I?' he asked, shaking her slightly. However, when she didn't respond to that, he started to get worried._

_'Rachel? Rach, wake up!' He said, his voice starting to raise. He shook her again and got no response. He rolled her on her back and pressed his ear to her mouth. waiting to feel breath on his ear, but it never came._

_'NO!' he screamed, his scream chilling sound that he would never forget..._

Finn awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. He choked air into his lungs and breathed heavily. He looked around the room, his hand fumbling for the lamp switch. His breathing started to calm as he came to his senses. He was in his bed in his apartment in New York, his NYU t-shirt sticking to his back.

'Finn?' a voice startled him and looked besides him to Rachel sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Finn let out a choked breath. It had been a dream, all of it had been dream.

'Rachel' he choked out in relief. He startled her when he lunged for her and roughly connected their lips. His hand slid into her hair, pulling her to him, her knees either side of his hips. Rachel pulled away as her lungs burned for air, so Finn attached his lips to her neck, sucking roughly.

'Finn!' Rachel squealed, as he marked her. He pulled away when he calmed down and breathed heavily, Rachel stayed where she was and raised herself on her knees, pressing their foreheads together.

'Babe, what happened?' she asked, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Finn revealed in her touch for a few seconds, before he answered.

'A dream, a horrible dream what I never want to come a reality' Finn said. Rachel tell it had scared him, so she them, so she was on her back and his head was resting on her chest, running her fingers through his hair.

'It's okay, sweetheart. Whatever the dream was, it'll never come true'

'I lost you' Finn whispered, his voice like a scared little boy. 'I lost you after what happened at school. I had gone home under orders from yours Dads and you died from complications' Finn said, feeling a tear slip from his eyes. Rachel hugged him tightly, knowing how badly the accident at school had scarred him.

'Well, I didn't die and you're never gonna loose me. We're getting married, Finn and we're gonna live happily ever after.' Rachel told him, as she lifted his head so she could look into his eyes. He smiled brightly at the mention of their wedding.

'Yeah, we are' he said, before he cupped her cheek and kissed her, gentler and calmer than last time, but still passionately.

'Forever' he asked, pulling away slightly, so he could look into her eyes.

'Forever' Rachel repeated, smiling brightly, before connecting their lips again, sealing that promise...

* * *

**The End :P **

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
